nyxbookfandomcom-20200214-history
Clockworks
'Synopsis:' The Clockwork are the constructed children of parents who would otherwise be barren. Through the artful working of threads and dreaming the Dolls shape bodies to be filled by life which, though artificial, is no less real. Magick moves through glass eyes, steel limbs, and bodies of borrowed blood like breath, like a heartbeat of sentience and emotion, as a soul. In recent years the factories and assembly lines of Sable have taken over the brunt of clockwork creation, with only their gleaming Aspects - prosthetic souls - left to be shaped by Dolls. Though the Dolls, in general, cherish their children, the outside world rarely understands the full sentience found in a clockwork heart. Most other races regard the clockwork as automatons purposed to serve. Most clockwork choose to remain within the only world ever known to them, but as of late the ruling force of Sable has begun to order clockwork trickled out through the city's open gates in shipments, as things, to be bartered off in foreign realms. 'Biology:' 'Souls:' : The Clockwork are not born into this world naturally; they are not bound to the law and order of the gods who dictate souls to newborn vessels. It is only the first of their make, the Breathers, who hold in their chests the frightened beat of a butterfly soul. The Clockwork are given Aspects, fabrications balanced between life and soul, nature and automaton creation. The specifics of the process are zealously guarded by the ruler of Quarter City, but what is known is what can be observed. Within the chest of each Tinker, Toy, and Ticker there is a hollow place where the heart ought to beat. It is here that a glass vial, capped with a cog, is fitted. What is held within is something beyond definition. It is a thing made, from imagination and magick, a thing of endless potential and individuality. It is the essence of a life held inside a little vial. The Doll Mistress of Quarter plucks a thread from the dreaming - the infinite weave of all life and magick - to wind about the essence of an inspirational thing. It could be a flower, a feather, a stone, a coin, a kiss, a tear, a word, a song - there is no limitation to the vastness of imagining. The dreaming gives whole life to this Aspect, and between the two a conscious soul is formed. The variable component of a clockworks soul is largely responsible for their disposition, and personality in general. Due to the capricious moods of the Doll Mistress, some aspects are bright and wondrous, where as others are pulled from nightmares. 'Appearance:' 1st Edition - The Breathers With clever fingers and dreaming thread the Dolls gave life to their first children from the patchwork bits of elves and man. With such flesh they worked the body, a macabre quilt of different features, as charming as it was unsettling! There was little refinement in the beginning, and where now they might have worried more over aesthetics the Dolls saw only function in their craft. The scraps were few and far between and even now it is strange to find one of these first children, the Breathers as they have come to be called, fitted with a whole limb or a matched pair of eyes from any single source. It is more common to find such features missing completely, lost or forgotten, discarded in the haste of creation or through the long wear of time - A patchwork of patches added through repair to the jigsaw of recycled parts and pieces. Despite the frightful materials of their make they are a good natured sort in general, as is evident by the wide stretch of their grins stitched in dimples to their cheeks. Of all the clockwork, such fleshy faces make Breathers most capable of expression. They are able to blink, frown, grin, scowl, and laugh in earnest while their later brethren, more clockwork than organic, may only vaguely imitate. Though there is no uniformity in a Breather's make, besides their bipedal humanoid shape, there is no mistaking one of their kind. Raised stitches like gleaming silver scars intersect across their faces and bodies stretched taunt over a skeleton of wired organics. Bones and muscle are used to support their ungainly frame though only a ragged pair of lungs and a clockwork heart hang suspended in their zipped up chests - where their music boxes are housed. The vertical zipper from navel to clavicle is standard, but various buttons and bows stitched into flesh as ornament are also common. Like most creatures of flesh, breathers eventually decay. The magick invested in their creation staves off this process for a natural human lifespan, after which a wide-spread graying begins to mar their flesh. This process may also occur should a breather refrain from feeding - refreshing the blood within its innards - for more than a few months. 2nd Edition - The Tinkers : While the outward appearance of the Tinkers seems, at first, to be of a simpler make than the startling realism implimented in the Tickers and Toys, their interiors are perhaps the most complex of all the Clockwork Hearts. Their is little attempt at mimicing the organic races in appearance save for the porcelain faceplate hidden away beneath the dipped visor of a Tinkers helm. Such a piece is comically fragile and seldom replaced once broken. Amongst the Tinkers, adulthood is not achieved until an individual has weathered a proper happening of sufficient intensity to shatter the pointless mask. They save their vanity instead for the more functional areas of their make, as these are where the most detail and care were invested. A network of joints, braces, wiring, and miniscule gears support the heavily armored frames of both those Tinkers purposed as Shapers and those which are destined to serve as Suits. The physical differences between the two are easy to spot, though individuality is expressed in different armor cuts and additions and painted colors and crests upon such. Where as Shapers - the manufactured builders of Quarter city - are created in models five-foot, six-foot, and six-foot-five inches tall, they are all more robust in durable in their shape than the sleek models of Suits. Suits - those manufactured as the protective force of the city and its inhabitants - have a more slender shape and are crafted in sizes of five-foot, five-foot-eight, and six-feet tall. Both models have hollow compartments, called faculties, in their forearms, thighs, back, and chest. Shapers store the tools of their trade within such spaces, though it is not uncommon for a few combat-effective items to be held also. Suits are the exact opposit, with instruments of violence assuming the majority of available space and odd tools the minority. Both models may be crafted of gleaming silver, steel, or titanium, and take great pains to maintain the quality and functionality of their outer structures. Any upkeep on their interiors or the aspect capsules nestled beneath a metal plating in their breast must be done by the smaller, clever fingers of the Dolls or their Toy assistants. 3rd Edition - The Toys : Sweet-faced artificial cherubs delight the world with bright eyes and dimpled cheeks! They stand no more than five-feet tall with some as dwarfed as three. When picked up it would be noted how proportionally light they are - like children - whose artfully crafted little bodies are made of fine porcelain, plastic, and woods. Their insides are mostly hollowed out but for a network of wire veins and clockworkings to brace their limbs and joints. For some reason unpursued for answering their necks seem to be unbraced, for it is a commonly occuring thing that careless Toys lose their heads! Because of such, nearly all wear a ribbon choker about their throats to keep them in proper form. In terms of dress and ornament, the attribute to which the Toy is designed heavily influences their aesthetic preferences. Such attributes can be, but are not limited to, happiness, sadness, loneliness, jealousy, cruelty, charity, vanity, death, bliss, pleasure, purity. A toy cannot overcome their attribute to subdue, erase, or replace it. They are colored for the entirety of their existence by that singular thing and are often unaware that their choices and preferences are all colored by it in some way. For instance - a Toy of jealousy would be naturally attracted to the things treasured by others, and covet them to the point of stealing. Likewise, they would be compelled to take away the pleasure, happiness, and other such non-tangible things another might possess. A Toy of death might be crafted with petite little horns and a forked tongue, where as a virtuous doll may have carved and feathered wings! Given that each Toy is hand-crafted there is a high amount of variance in their physical appearance. 4th Edition - The Tickers Though fashioned in factories from metal and gears the Tickers are the most humanoid in their appearance and proportion of all the clockwork. The tucked away exceptions of note to this craftsmanship are a hollow cavity on the left side of their breast (in which an Aspect capsule is fitted) and the winding clockwork key nestled flat into the middle of their backs. Their bodies - constructed commonly of Plastic, Porcelain, Wood, Steel, or even Glass - are long-limbed and willowy. As realistic as they might seem not even the Tickers are free of the limits of their creation. There was a time when this was not so, when each body was crafted by hand, unique in every way - But now, with factories and assembly lines, the clockwork are uniform almost to a fault in their proportions. Tickers have only a very limited variance in their height with the female models measuring 5'4", 5'6", and 5'8", and male models of 5'7", 5'9", or 5'11". It is common for Tickers to be ball-jointed, but more often than not they feature thin, seamless plates over their joints to tuck away their machination. In either case, all manufactured Tickers are hand-painted in flesh tones with careful attention paid to the frozen expression of their faces. The shape of a Ticker’s cranium is constructed around a joint structure of springs and gears to allow for the subtle, human, movements of lips and the closing of eyes. Their mouths are hollowed out with attention payed to the forming of lips and a tongue. A fine brush is used to detail a softness to lips in contrast to the materials of their make. The female models often include an additional glaze of color here to help complete the illusion of organic life. Then the slope of cheek bones and a button nose are shaped, as are hollow sockets for glass eyes to be fitted into. A lid and lashline are stretched over top of these curiously expressive eyes while silken threads, alive with Doll magick, are pulled through the scalp to gleam and grow as hair. The eye color and hair color or Tickers are without restrictions or limitations save the imagination of their creators. When the process is complete each Ticker is labeled with a production number on either their wrist, bicep, the back of the neck, the back of the shoulder, the inside of the lip, or the tongue. 'Abilities:' 1st Edition - The Breathers : For the purpose of feeding, Breathers may lure non-humanoid creatures of average animal intelligence to them with sound. A Breather's Lullaby is hypnotic, and is capable of slightly and subtly influencing the moods of organic life. This unique ability is facilitated by a revolving cylinder fitted into their hollowed out chest cavities. The purposed ridges on the cylinder 'pluck' at a steel comb to produce a melodic song. Each 'music box' holds only one song, though variety can be achieved through augmentation in Sable. (OOC, there are regulations and merit costs/storyline costs that must be paid for augmentation of a Breathers music box. The ability 'Lullaby' is a non-combat technique that is not to be used on player characters without their permission to play out the desired effect.) 2nd Edition - The Tinkers : A Tinkers unique ability is in their versatility. Suits and Shapers are both crafted with hollow compartments in their forearms, thighs, back, and chest which are referred to collectively as a Tinker's Faculties. These compartments are outfitted with a variety of weaponry (for Suits) or tools (for Shapers), though a combination of both is most common. These items may be extracted for use at will, but require the assistance of a specialist in Sable to be augmented/changed. (OOC, each compartment may house only one 'weapon' which may not exceed the dimensions of the compartment itself, though any combination of non-combat-relevant items following the size/space rule may be stored. These items need to be specified on your character creation sheet prior to approval, and may not be altered after such without paying the merit/storyline cost of augmentation.) : 'Diet:' 1st Edition - The Breathers : The flawed design of the first edition - Breathers - requires a most macabre practice of feeding. In order to replenish their organic structures, Breathers must imbibe fresh blood. This is the only substance they require to sustain themselves, though Breather's are still 'human' enough to have a taste for more traditional foods and drinks. Breather's only need to feed on a monthly basis, though most feel more comfortable having little 'snacks' of organic creatures in between the city-scheduled feeding night, The Red Mass, which takes place at the Opera House. 2nd Edition - The Tinkers : The Tinkers are unique amongst the clockwork in that they, as a rule, do not partake of any sort of food substance. The second edition clockwork are very pragmatic and see no point or pleasure in introducing necessary substances into their systems. They do, however, harbor a taste for oil and other such gear-lubricating substances, as well as a curious taste for raw electricity. The latter seems to be a sort of candy substitute. It is reportedly decadent in taste, and craved as a more human being might hunger for a sweet treat. 3rd Edition - The Toys : As the improved model of edition 1, Toys do not share the Breather's taste/hunger for blood. Instead the charming little poppets have an incessant sweet tooth! While other substances can be consumed none are so enjoyed, or as satisfying, as frosted cakes and unwrapped candies. When imbibing, tea is the drink of choice. It is consumed greedily and often, as if by addiction. Specific dietary preferences are unique to each individual Toy, but it is clear that both tea and sugar are essential to a Toy's upkeep. 4th Edition - The Tickers : The fourth generation are most akin to their second generation counterparts in that food-substances are an unnecessary thing. Tickers share the Toy's love for tea, but do not require it - nor are they particularly partial to drinking the black oil consumed by Tinkers. As the youngest of all the editions (and the most frivolous), Tickers are allowed the luxury of ignoring the usual necessity to eat and choose to rely on the maintenance provided by their fellow Clockwork to keep them in tip-top shape. 'Life Cycle:' 1st Edition - The Breathers : The first edition clockwork exist as something of a contradiction. They are the flawed prototype of a created species, and yet they are longer lived than their third edition replacements. The macabre diet of the Breathers seems to be the cause of this difference in life span, allowing them an average life expectancy of 140 years. Given that a Breather's organic structure is entirely recycled, they do not show age as their human and elven cousins would; a gradual greying of flesh occurs in place of the usual spread of wrinkles and age spots. This discoloration typically begins to occur at the 100 year mark, though the process may be hyper accelerated to occur at any age if a Breather fails to feed and properly replenish their organics. 2nd Edition - The Tinkers : Without flesh to decay, the most high-functioning of automatons are rendered passively immortal. A Tinker's lifespan is limitless so long as proper maintenance is conducted. This includes the oiling of gears and joints as well as upkeep on the armored exterior of the tinker. The precision needed to replace warn out gears and cogs is of such a high skill level that few, besides other Tinkers and their Doll creators, are capable of the operation. Of course, this passive immortality does not grant them any special immunity to the physical traumas and circumstances - such as dismemberment - which would render most beings nonfunctional. Should a Tinkers exterior be damaged or neglected beyond repair, a specialist may transfer their Aspect Capsule into a new automaton body. 3rd Edition - The Toys : Even with doll magick hand-stitched into every fiber of their being, the perfected design of the first edition, the Toys, are creatures destined to die. The organic components that make up roughly half of a toys anatomical structure have the same lifespan as a human being, roughly 70 years. However, unlike their human counterparts, toys never exhibit physical signs of aging. The care invested in each little body's creation keeps them ever youthful right up to the day that their awareness returns to the dreaming. Due to their partially organic state, Toys may not undergo the process of having their Aspect Capsule transferred into an alternative automaton body. 4th Edition - The Tickers : Without flesh to decay, the most high-functioning of automatons are rendered passively immortal. A Ticker's lifespan is limitless so long as the clockwork key imbedded in their back is rewound yearly, though this does not grant them any special immunity to the physical traumas and circumstances - such as dismemberment - which would render most beings nonfunctional. A Ticker that is not rewound would fall dormant, a state similar to a coma, until the proper maintenance (rewinding, perhaps oiling the inner workings and joints) is done. Should a Tickers exterior be damaged or neglected beyond repair, a specialist may transfer their Aspect Capsule into a new automaton body. 'Behavioural Traits:' 1st Edition - The Breathers : The first editions consider themselves nearly an entirely different species from the other clockwork. This identification of difference from the other subsets of their race typically manifests in a superiority complex and self-imposed isolationism as they feel that their more mechanical brethren cannot relate to their unique situation as recycled organics. Breathers are often concerned with whether or not they are ‘real’, and whether they possess the potential to accomplish anything outside of what appears to be a false and predestined existence. They are also the most socially-dependent and are, in general, quite akin to their (predominantly) human donors in attitude, mental capacity, and behavior. They seem to crave approval from others of their make to validate themselves/ their accomplishments and experience loneliness and depression when these needs are not met. 2nd Edition - The Tinkers : Tinkers exist in direct opposition to the first edition clockwork. Where-as Breather's relate strongly to human kind, Tinkers are automatons ruled by absolute logic. The objectives of build, maintain, protect have become a creed by which the Second Edition live, absolutely. They consider themselves instruments of purpose, and each would not hesitate to sacrifice their physical self for the good and preservation of their collective kind. With such unwavering dedication to their work there is little else for which they make time with the exception being for self-maintenance. Neglect of ones body when repairs are possible is considered the greatest of wastes and is collectively frowned upon. The Tinkers are not as bound to propriety as the Tickers but such alienation as that which communal disapproval would bring is a thing none would function well with. While they exist somewhat aloof and apart from their clockwork brethren, and often come across as possessing an elitists superiority complex, they actually harbor a very deep-seated concern and affection for all of the Clockwork Hearts. 3rd Edition - The Toys : The Toys are perhaps the most simple in their behavior patterns and temperament, but also the most unpredictable. They are hand-crafted by Dolls as their baby-faced offspring with the bodies and minds of the children they are meant to be. Where-as other Clockwork Hearts possess some measure of potential for adapting and growing in their perspective and, consequently, outwardly-directed behavior, the Toys seem incapable of overcoming the feeling, virtue, or sin they were first created to embody. That is not to say that they do not learn and evolve in their understanding - they most certainly do, but even if one were to obtain the very pinnacle of wisdom they would still be unable to control that singular attribute which overwhelms, and completely colors, their personality. Depending on the attribute given this can make interaction with Toys beyond frustrating, and 'difficult' at the very best of times. 4th Edition - The Tickers : The fourth edition Clockwork abide by strict rules of politeness handed down to them by the Dolls who they so resemble. Where as other Clockwork Hearts have a functional purpose, a job if you will, the Tickers exist as living models of grace, elegance, and beauty. Their nature is heavily influenced by this frivolous purpose. Most spend their days in indulgences of absolute leisure such as tea parties, masquerades, attending theater, opera, and puppet shows. While they are quite social, their interactions are caged by their unerring politeness, making intimacy and deep relations hard to cultivate even amongst their own kind. This stunted state breeds frustration which often manifests in sly and biting sum-ups and retorts - carefully veiled, of course. Once the Tickers understood their natural talents lay in intrigue and subterfuge, the pursuit of emotional bonding was quite nearly forgotten all together. In Ticker society, one shows their interest in another by how ardently they strive to dominate with the strength and intricacy of their wiles. 'Society' : It is almost a rule without exception that Clockwork keep to their own kind. Such a race of constructs values, above most all things, the purpose with which they were each created, and adhere to this as other races would an economic caste system of nobility and commoners. : Breathers, who are the physical representation of imperfect fragility and the nature of creative expression, find comfort with one another and in the artistic pursuits their kind excel at. They are often regarded with pity by the other editions for what is called their 'flawed state', in reference to their need to consume blood. Such pity is unwanted, and furthers their isolationism. : Tinkers, crafted from materials more resilient than stone, regard all other editions as frivolous creations. Tickers are the most rational minded and 'robotic' in their ideals and dedicate their existence to the building, maintaining, and protection of their city. They consider this to be the ultimate objective which, of course, makes them the superior edition. They reject the notion and all advances made of socialization with other editions. : Toys, as innocently naive as the children they appear to be, delight in playing pranks upon the other editions! While they seem to have no dislike for inter-mixing amongst their fellow Clockwork few can stand them. The Breathers are their most preferred companions (besides their Dolls) as the First Editions have a natural longing for the sort of emotional dependency Toys latch onto others with. For this reason they dislike keeping repetitive company and tend to fight amongst their own kind when left unchaperoned. : Tickers are arguably the most frivolous of all the editions, and have a special dislike for Tinkers (who would argue just that)! As the Doll's embodiment of created perfection, their purpose is that of elegance and beauty. Due to this ideal the Fourth Edition clockwork are a touch conceited and tend to put on excessive airs with others, and even their own kind. They are unerringly mannered in all situations, and excel at the subtle craft of making veiled insults. 'Social Structure:' : Bonds of any sort of dependency are rare amongst all clockwork with only one or two exceptions to each edition. As Clockwork are recycled, created, or manufactured rather than traditionally 'born' they have no concept of family, with the exception of the First Edition and the Third Editions bonding with their Doll creators. : Breathers long for the close familial ties common to human and elven kin. Due to their unique state as recycled beings they are allowed the often longed for (amongst other races) privilege of choosing their relatives. Though few of their kind feel comfortable or inclined to select a surrogate 'mother' or 'father', close personal friends are often referred to as brothers/sisters. Breathers are also the only clockwork who typically select romantic partners and engage in the practice of 'dating'. : The highest relationship form amongst the Tinkers is with their partner, a companion shaper/suit model. Selecting one's own partner is a completely unheard amongst the pragmatic second addition. A Tinker identifies their partner with absolute logic, as the two units compatible with each other for such a relation experience a sort of symbiotic increase in efficiency in the execution of their programmed functions when in close proximity to one another. They believe this relation is a predetermined thing as it is common for Tinker's with the same manufacturing prefix code to be so connected. : The Toys, whose nature is in complete contrast to the Tinkers, are emotionally dependent on their creators. The Doll which constructs a Toy is often viewed by their creation as a parental figure to the point that familial terms such as 'Mommy' and 'Daddy' are commonly applied. The Third Edition clockwork are generally too capricious in their moods, interests, and treatment of others to form meaningful relationships with additional persons. A toy that does not know their creator will feel a great void within them, and seek to fill it with whomever they find most suitable regardless of race or gender. : The relations of a Ticker are colored by their inherent arrogance, though they do not mean to be rude (in most cases) and are secretly upset over their inability to 'make friends'. For this reason they envy the toys, who are beloved by both the Dolls and the Breathers for their 'adorableness'! Most Tickers have few close friends and instead keep a veritable menagerie of acquaintances. The latter is due to their strict observance of social niceties to the degree that hand-written notes, gathering 'connections', and Obligatory social calls/invitations for the sake of appearances are common... though only other Tickers seem to find these practices important and bother returning them. 'Education:' : There is no formal education within the Clockwork's home city of Quarter. Manners and impeccable social niceties seem to be a thing ingrained in the very heart and soul of a clockwork, as it is a thing practiced without being learned, as is the case with the individual trade specialty of each individual clockwork. They are born excellent at the single specific task assigned to them. It is the opinion of the ruling force in Quarter that formal education is unnecessary. The function each clockwork is specifically designed to carry out is all that seems necessary for them to know with additional knowledge only acting as clutter that slows down response time and lessens efficiency. Of course, the Toys and Tickers in are particular are a curious lot prone to fits of whimsy and indulgence. It is not uncommon for an individual Clockwork Heart to seek out knowledge and new experiences on their own. 'Language:' : All Clockwork are manufactured with a comprehensive knowledge of Avarin. While the Clockwork have no unique language of their own at this time, it should be stated that ALL Clockwork are linked to a network of telepathic communication accessible to Dolls, only. This network is opened and closed at the discretion of the Dolls as they deem it necessary for use. 'Religion:' : The Clockwork Hearts are far enough removed and isolated from the world in general that they do not feel the press of opposing religions bearing down on them. Most, if not all, of the Clockwork follow no organized religion. This is not because they are particularly opposed to the idea, but more simply that the idea has never occurred to them. There is no need of religion in the city of their make, where every being has a designed function and assigned task, and so it is not bothered with. If a religion were to be adopted by one of the automatons, it would likely be the human-conceived notion of Logism, or perhaps the worship of the dark mother Raven. 'Immigration & Emigration:' : Due to the relative isolation of Ravenheim as a continent, as a world, it is rare for Clockwork to set out from their city of Quarter. However, with advancing times come discovery. While humans have been mysteriously washing ashore for ages, it is only recently that the Clockwork Hearts themselves were made aware of the inter-planar bridge off the coast of their world. With the appearance of The Silver-Tongued Man, the broken Doll who rules Quarter city has begun ordering shipments of her manufactured children loaded aboard great ships to depart with the wind in white rigging. Where they go is a mystery to the Clockwork Hearts, though a certain sense of intuition nags the back of their minds that it could surely be for no purpose of good. ( Out of Character Notation: The ruler of Quarter has begun to ship clockwork to the other continents/worlds as luxury items, possessions, servants. This is primarily done against their will, with the idea being presented to her ever so charmingly by the foreign man she calls Salem. ) 'History' -- Royal Seal 01:20, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Category:Races